


Отражение

by Mariza



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: На первый взгляд они кажутся зеркальным отражением друг друга.





	Отражение

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: https://images2.imgbox.com/1d/c5/LEgmNoIC_o.jpg  
> Примечание: написано на спецквест ФБ-2019 для команды Наруто...  
> P.S. ...а после битвы я подумала и решила немножко дополнить финал. Ну, собственно, и года не прошло (почти), как дополнила...

На первый взгляд они кажутся зеркальным отражением друг друга — темноволосые, белокожие, с одинаковыми светлыми глазами.  
Но присмотревшись, можно понять: зеркало это — кривое.  
Он силен — Хината слаба. Он невозмутим и уверен в себе — Хината застенчива и тревожна. Его называли гением еще до выпуска из Академии — Хинату все считают бездарностью…  
Он из Побочной ветви — Хината из Главной.

Напротив друг друга, глаза в глаза — и оба не хотят драться. Хината боится, трепещет вся, как деревце под порывами ветра. Неджи мысленно кривится: для него, сильнейшего в выпуске, позорно сражаться с таким противником.  
Как бы она ни храбрилась. Как бы ни пыталась достать. Как бы упорно ни поднималась раз за разом…  
Сейчас она даже не отражение. Она — пустая рама от разбитого зеркала, чьи осколки сверкают на полу кровавыми каплями…

— Я тоже кое-что вижу. От разногласий между Главной и Побочной ветвями больше всего страдаю не я, а ты.

…и так глубоко впиваются в сердце, что от боли перехватывает дыхание.

***

После того боя Хината несколько недель проводит в больнице. А потом в больницу попадает и Неджи.  
Отражения друг друга. Она решилась на бой, приободренная поддержкой Наруто. Он без колебаний согласился на миссию, чтобы вернуть в деревню лучшего друга Наруто.  
Люди меняются, и их отражения меняются тоже.

***

— Нет, — Хината так сильно стискивает его руку, что наверняка останутся синяки. — Не вздумай, Неджи.  
Кажется, она впервые называет его просто по имени, без уважительного «нии-сан».  
— Что вы имеете в виду, Хината-сама?  
— Не смей… Не вздумай жертвовать собой… просто потому, что сейчас твоя очередь!  
— Хината-сама, я не…  
— Я же знаю тебя, — торопливо шепчет она, не слушая возражений, — если уверен в чем-то… если мы — отражение друг друга…  
Не стоило рассказывать ей, тревожить лишний раз перед битвой.  
— …то ведь ты, получается, следующий. Первая — я: травмы на отборочных. Потом — ты, во время погони. Затем снова я — бой с Пейном. А теперь — снова ты? Неджи, нет, пожалуйста…  
— Хината-сама, мы на войне. Может случиться что угодно…  
— Пообещай, Неджи. Мы будем сражаться вместе. Не поодиночке, как ты с шиноби из Деревни Звука, как я — с Пейном…  
— На отборочных…  
— …мы дрались друг против друга, я была ранена, а ты невредим. А теперь мы будем драться вместе. Друг за друга.  
— И ранены будем оба?  
— И оба — живы! — Хината закрывает ему рот, не позволяя возразить, и смотрит странно, отчаянно-властно. — Прошу тебя, Неджи. Пообещай.  
Он отводит от лица ее руку и крепко сжимает в ладонях.  
— Обещаю, Хината-сама.

***

Шипы летят прямо в Наруто. Неджи видит, как Хината закрывает его собой, и срывается с места.  
Он не даст им умереть — ни Хинате, ни Наруто. Даже если это значит, что умереть придется ему.

Хината оборачивается, безошибочно находя его взглядом.

_— Пообещай, Неджи. Мы будем сражаться вместе. Друг за друга.  
— И ранены будем оба?  
— И оба — живы._

Он еще успеет сделать несколько шагов и встать рядом с Хинатой, позволив ей принять на себя часть атаки, разделить с ним боль. Но переживут ли они тогда этот бой? Если Хината останется невредима, это хоть немного повысит ее шансы уцелеть.

_Побочная ветвь Хьюга живет, чтобы защищать Главную.  
Шиноби живет, чтобы защищать деревню, — и, если придется, без колебаний пожертвует собой, чтобы спасти родных и друзей…_

«Пожалуйста, нии-сан, — читает он в глазах Хинаты. — Прошу тебя».

Тело движется само по себе, почти против воли — и Неджи медленно шагает вперед, не веря, что успеет, что раны не станут смертельными, что все — каким-нибудь чудом, не иначе — обойдется...  
Хината — его отражение в кривом зеркале — верит за них обоих.


End file.
